Nuestro Último Verano
by Prika T
Summary: Un campamento escondido en medio del bosque. Dos meses de supervivencia con Bakugou y el secreto por descubrir de una isla misteriosa, ¿Qué podría salir mal?. Kacchako. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**No se como justificar esto. Supongo que me gustan mucho las películas de terror con tramas predecibles y justo ahora este anime es el que más tengo presente. Tiene sentido hasta cierto punto. Es un AU donde todos son adolescentes normales, o al menos algo parecido a eso.**

 **Kacchako como pareja principal, porque… ohhh, son tan interesantes juntos. Es como ver un choque de planetas opuestos en cámara lenta.**

 **Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Coman frutas y verduras.**

 **xxx**

 **Nuestro Último Verano**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **xxx**

Cursos de verano para recuperar promedio. Cuando Ochako Uraraka se lo intentó explicar a sus padres, ellos no pudieron entender como a una chica tan estudiosa le podía pasar eso. Y luego se echaron la culpa, haciéndola sentir culpable también a ella. Esa fue la última emoción con la que salió de casa.

Se trataba de algo obligatorio para quienes no salieron tan bien como hubieran debido en la calificación final. Un lugar perdido entre los pinos con lago incluido, o al menos eso había escuchado. Quizás necesitaba comenzar a ver el lado bueno de esa situación. Sería como tener un trabajo de verano, pero sin la paga. No, eso no la motivaba demasiado. Bueno, más bien podía tomarlo como unas vacaciones todas pagadas a un lugar de relajación en medio de la naturaleza, sin el estrés de la ciudad y con vista al lago. Sí, eso le gustaba más. No tenía que ser una experiencia negativa en lo absoluto. Tomando aire, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos enormes se llegó a sentir casi optimista de su situación como por… 15 segundos.

-¡Quítate de mi camino Cara Redonda!- y sin más le llegó como segundo aviso un codazo en el brazo izquierdo que casi la hace caer encima de las maletas. Solo existía una persona capaz de atreverse a eso.

-¡Eres un grosero Bakugou!- ella reaccionó solo después de algunos segundos, como si quisiera comprobar que esa agresión en verdad había pasado. No era la primera vez que le ocurría un altercado similar con él (en realidad, a todos en la clases les había llegado un turno), pero en esa ocasión no había un motivo lo suficientemente valido para merecerlo. Solo lo había hecho porque si, y como única respuesta a su queja el rubio se limitó a levantar una mano a la altura del hombro para mostrar el dedo medio.

Era simplemente increíble.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de responderle con la misma educación que él había tenido, una voz familiar la hizo pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Estas bien Ochako?- Uraraka abandonó la ira acumulada y decidió ceder ante la resignación de no poder cambiar nada a final de cuentas.

-Tsuyu…- aquella chica de ojos saltones y expresión neutra había llegado en el momento justo.

-No vale la pena molestarse por eso- al parecer vio todo lo sucedido, manteniéndose al margen hasta ser realmente necesitada.

-Sí, es solamente que no comprendo porque es de esa manera conmigo- en su voz había notas de cansancio y frustración por partes iguales. De solo recordar el tiempo que había llegado a invertir intentando ser su amiga, esforzándose el triple por ser más amable, manteniendo la paciencia, dandose a la tarea imposible de encontrarle un lado menos áspero que el resto. Parecía que entre mejor lo trataba, más aumentaba su desprecio hacia ella, hasta que finalmente dejó de intentarlo.

-Bakugou es así con todos- Tsuyu inclino su cabeza a un lado, obteniendo un angulo curioso mientras pensaba lo siguiente que diría- ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo con él, como en el festival deportivo del año pasado?-aquella fue una pregunta sin rodeos, directa como las que solía hacer, y era algo que ambas habían pensado como una posibilidad en los últimos minutos.

-No, tienes razón- relajando los hombros, negó con la cabeza de tal forma que los mechones más largos de cabello castaño le acariciaron las mejillas y el rosado habitual en su rostro comenzaba a volver de a poco -No vale la pena.

* * *

El motivo por el cual Katsuki Bakugou estaba metido por dos meses en el mismo lugar que ella fue precisamente como un castigo por buscar pelea con todo lo que produjera sombra o tuviera pulso en horario de clases. Fue algo completamente diferente a su caso, donde descuidó un poco los estudios por conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo y aportar algo de dinero a la economía familiar, sin importar lo mucho que sus padres le insistieron en que no era necesario. Ella sabía que si lo era. La historia de Tsuyu no fue muy diferente, pues faltó a varias clases para poder cuidar a sus hermanos. Había algunos como Mineta, Kaminari, Mina, Jirou o Kirishima que no tuvieron precisamente el mejor desempeño académico por distraerse en otras cosas, e incluso estaba el caso de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu que se habían inscrito como voluntarios por los puntos extra, ignorando el hecho de que ya se encontraban entre los mejores de la clase (Y probablemente también de la academia).

En resumen, Bakugou fue el único que se había ganado su boleto a ese lugar solo por mantener el derecho propio de comportarse como un idiota abusivo las 24 horas del día, sin dejar espacio para tomar descansos. Así de comprometido estaba.

En el interior del autobús que los llevaría hasta su destino final, reconoció rápidamente los rostros familiares de sus compañeros. El primero fue el profesor Aizawa, que por su expresión parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar del mundo excepto ahí. Uraraka sintió por primera vez algo de empatía hacia la actitud de aquel hombre permanentemente cansado. A lado de él, y con un mejor humor se encontraba la maestra Kayama. Por alguna razón prefería ser llamada Midnight y su elección de vestuario siempre fue algo cuestionado entre compañeros de trabajo y padres de familia.

No muy lejos de ahí, Bakugou se había instalado, ocupando dos asientos para tener los pies estirados y Uraraka llegó a la conclusión de que prefería irse en el compartimiento de las maletas antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Ochako, en el fondo hay dos lugares desocupados- Tsuyu mencionó, al tiempo que señalaba ambos asientos. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-Vamos- conforme iba pasando por el pasillo, se dio a la tarea de saludar a cada persona con quien compartiría los siguientes meses, y justo antes de llegar a su lugar, se encontró con una chica rubia a la cual nunca había visto antes. Sonrisa enorme, cabello recogido por partes iguales a cada lado, ojos brillantes de expectación y el ligero presentimiento de que algo no podía estar del todo bien en ella. Fue un cruce de miradas que le entumeció la espalda en un escalofrió, y luego la pasó de largo para tomar asiento en el lado de la ventana.

-Atención acá. Bien, ya es hora de partir, así que quien no alcanzó a llegar espero que tenga más suerte el siguiente verano. No es como que me importe- una segunda persona desconocida para Uraraka había tomado el altavoz principal para mencionar aquello sin demasiada convicción o profesionalismo. Tenía el cabello azul claro, desordenado y medio rostro cubierto con su propia mano. Una de las personas más extrañas que había visto… hasta el momento. Podía ser un hombre adulto o solo un adolescente amargado. Era difícil saberlo a esa distancia. Detrás de él había un hombre de cabello negro, que parecía tener tatuados los brazos, la mitad del rostro de la mandíbula hacia abajo, las bolsas de los ojos, y quien sabe que más… ¿De donde habían sacado a esas personas?

Uraraka Ochako no era alguien que se dejaba llevar fácilmente por las apariencias, pero el presentimiento de malestar se había hecho presente de tal manera que era difícil ignorarlo.

" _Vacaciones todas pagadas"_ Se repitió mentalmente como un mantra, mientras el autobús comenzaba a avanzar.

 **Debo aclarar que esta es mi primera historia basada en un anime, así que es hasta cierto punto un poco nuevo para mí. Besitos en sus corazones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intentare subir un nuevo capítulo por lo menos una vez a la semana. Necesito comprometerme en algo y creo que puede funcionar.**

 **Saludos y gracias por creer en esto.**

 **xxx**

 **Nuestro Último Verano**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **xxxx**

El viaje al campamento fue largo, incluso más de lo que Uraraka esperaba. Un camino interminable de arboles que parecía no llevar a ningún lugar. Cuando finalmente llegaron ya era de noche y más de la mitad del autobús se habían quedado dormido, incluyéndola. Todo estaba tan oscuro que era difícil saber la hora.

-Ochako, ya llegamos- unos cuantos tirones de hombro por parte de su compañera de asiento fueron suficientes para hacerle despegar medio rostro del cristal. Había dormido poco y mal, extrañando su cama como nunca antes.

-Estoy despierta…- tallándose en rostro con ambas manos, se acomodó los mechones de cabello lo mejor que pudo y echó un bostezo al aire antes de mirar a los demás por la ventana. Estaban bajando las maletas, pero no veía la entrada por ningún lado- ¿Es aquí?- preguntó, y Tsuyu solo permaneció neutral, analizando la situación.

-Parece que tendremos que caminar un poco- fue a la única conclusión que pudo llegar, mientras observaba el espectáculo que estaba a punto de protagonizar el pésimo carácter de Bakugou.

-¡No me estén jodiendo…!- fue el primer grito de batalla del rubio, he inmediatamente Uraraka cerró la cortina para ahorrarse el verlo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato adentro?- volteando con Tsuyu, junto ambas palmas de las manos para pedírselo. Unos cuantos minutos solamente, mientras recogían sus cosas de los asientos, procurando no dejar nada- Todo lo que quiero hacer es llegar a la cabaña, tomar un baño tibio y tener una cama suave…- la chica de ojos castaños mencionó, creyendo que solo se encontraban ellas dos en el autobús.

-Eso no va a pasar. Al menos no en este campamento- aquella voz divertida las tomó a ambas por sorpresa, pues parecía estar más cerca de lo que esperaban y no podían identificar de donde provenía- ¿Es su primera vez aquí, verdad?, Porque yo sabría si no…- saliendo de entre los asientos, una ráfaga amarilla se coló a espaldas de ellas como una aparición.

-¿D-disculpa?- Conteniendo el grito de sorpresa, Uraraka no supo como reaccionar. Era inquietante la forma tan natural con la que les hablaba a pesar de no conocerse. Como si todavía no fuera lo suficientemente raro, aquella chica con la cual había cruzado miradas al subir, se dio la libertad de abrazarlas por los hombros, quedándose en medio como si se tratara de tres mejores amigas reunidas.

-Llevo viniendo a este campamento los últimos… no se… ¿Cinco años?- la sorpresa les impidió moverse, mientras escuchaban a la chica metida en su monologo confuso- Mis viejos pensaron que se podrían deshacerse de mí otro verano, y juro que la vida seria más sencilla si no existiera este lugar. Prenderle fuego a todo después de un asesinato en masa… ¿No es acaso una visión maravillosa?- la chispa de locura en sus ojos dorados era más que evidente y hacía difícil saber que tan enserio estaba hablando.

-Este…- Uraraka vio de reojo a Tsuyu, quien tenia la vista fija en la nada, esperando seguramente una pausa para no ser interrumpida como le estaba pasando a ella.

-Deberíamos ser amigas, porque las tres somos mujeres y hablaríamos de cosas que los chicos no comprenden porque son tontos… ¿Qué dicen? - aquella chica parecía estarse divirtiendo con sus propias palabras. Quizás solo se estaba burlando de ellas y quería medir hasta donde podían seguirle el juego.

-No te conocemos y nos haces sentir incomodas- Tsuyu soltó con firmeza, intentándose quitar el brazo de encima.

-Me llamo Himiko Toga- sin inmutarse por aquellas palabras de rechazo, creyó que podía solucionar eso presentándose. Al menos ahora sabían su nombre.

-Aun seguimos sintiéndonos incomodas-Tsuyu volvió a mencionar, y Uraraka pensó que tal vez no la estaba tomando tan enserio por usar siempre el mismo tono de voz.

-Es un gusto- Himiko Toga siguió recargándose en ellas, aun cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para ir por sus maletas de una buena vez.

-¿Puedes soltarnos y dejarnos en paz?- era realmente difícil intentar bajar del autobús las tres al mismo tiempo, y aunque no lo pareciera tanto, la chica de cabello verdoso estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

* * *

El camino estaba bastante bien, descontando un par de arboles caído que explicaban porque el autobús no pudo llegar más lejos. Era fácil esquivarlos a pie. Uraraka se felicitó mentalmente por la decisión de viajar ligera. Era una chica práctica que sabía improvisar cuando algo le faltaba y eso le valió que los siguientes 20 minutos de caminata bajo la luna no fueran tan malos.

-¿Todavía nos esta siguiendo?- el escalofrió en la espalda era la señal oficial de que aquella chica de cabello dorado y charla desconcertante seguía cerca, merodeando en la oscuridad. Les había costado tanto hacerla mantener su distancia.

-Va al mismo lugar que nosotras Ochako- Tsuyu respondió con naturalidad, sosteniendo una maleta en cada mano. Uraraka se preguntaba como podía concentrarse de esa manera. Era envidiable- Podríamos adelantarnos más- propuso, solo segundos después de su última frase. Estaban cerca, pero si apresuraban el paso podían convertir 5 minutos en 2.

-No… así esta bien- entre más cerca estaban, mas podía escucharlo con claridad. Quejas y maldiciones, seguidas por silencios molestos que juraba también poder oír.

-¿Quieres evitar a Katsuki?- una vez más su amiga adivinó, apresurando el paso de todos modos.

\- Como si eso fuera posible…- tomando una bocanada profunda de aire, se decidió a seguirle el ritmo. Prácticamente estaban a metros del lugar de reunión de todos modos.

* * *

-Estamos en la entrada principal y finalmente hemos llegado…- el extraño hombre que había dado el anuncio al inicio del viaje, comenzó a hablar cuando calculó una mayoría. Si iba a ser o no un discurso de bienvenida largo, esa posibilidad se desvaneció cuando fue interrumpido por el sujeto que tenía a lado.

-No me digas capitán obvio…- con las manos en los bolsillos y un sarcasmo evidente, Uraraka lo recordó como el mismo que había visto en el autobús, el de los tatuajes llamativos, tipo maquillaje de Halloween.

-Como les decía, hombres y mujeres van a estar divididos en dos cabañas- el sujeto de la mano en el rostro hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su enojo y seguir hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada- Dabi, dales los mapas para que puedan llegar a ellas- sacando de una de las maletas un par de papeles doblados, se los acercó para que tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

-Dáselos tú- respondió, cruzando los brazos para dejarlo con la mano extendida. Tenía en el rostro una sonrisa divertida que no mostraba malestar alguno por la insubordinación. Podía deducirse que tenían puestos similares, pero de alguna manera el hombre de cabello azul claro estaba a cargo y el otro no parecía respetar demasiado eso. Ochako se sintió un poco mal por él.

-¡Yo lo haré!- la misma chica que hace solo unos minutos había estado hostigando a Uraraka y Tsuyu, le arrebató las hojas para comenzar a repartirlas sin esperar su aprobación. Nadie pudo decir a ciencia cierta de donde había salido. Tomando en cuenta que no era su primer año ahí, había muchas posibilidades de que ya conociera a los dos desde antes.

-Mañana es la ceremonia de apertura, y comenzará a primera hora con los juegos inaugurales- haciendo una pausa para rascarse el cuello, lanzó la última mirada de odio hacia Dabi antes de proseguir- ¿Tienen alguna duda?- más de la mitad de los presentes levantaron la mano y él simplemente lanzó un gruñido frustrado- ¿No?, Genial- antes de darse la media vuelta he irse a la cabaña de los administrativos, les arrojó las llaves a los profesores a cargo de la supervisión y Toga despidió a los dos hombres enérgicamente, siguiéndolos un buen tramo para hablarles de algo que Ochako no estaba del todo segura querer saber.

-Según este mapa, nuestras cabañas no están muy lejos- la profesora Midnight mencionó, contoneando la cadera aun lado- Solo debemos seguir el camino de luces y podremos descansar- esa era la primera buena noticia de la noche, pero la calma optimista no duro demasiado. En realidad había sido casi milagroso que el rubio no hubiera interrumpido antes. Quizás también estaba cansado y su rabia no le rendía como en el día.

-¿Es una maldita broma?, ¡No pienso dar un solo paso más!- para eso punto, nadie se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Todos comenzaron a tomar las maletas del suelo para reagruparse en dos grupos, ignorándolo.

-Bakugou, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres, pero creo que de noche hay osos por esta área y es mi deber como supervisor aconsejarte que no lo hagas…- con toda la calma, el profesor Aizawa se detuvo lo suficiente para mencionarle aquello y después siguió caminando, más dormido que despierto. Uraraka permaneció lo suficiente para ver el ataque de rabia silenciosa que tuvó cuando ya casi todos se habían ido. Tomando finalmente su equipaje, pudo sentir (como un sexto sentido ligado a la ira) que alguien lo estaba observando.

-¡¿Qué me ves, Cara Redonda?!- le gritó tan fuerte que logró aturdirla y hacerla dar la vuelta para alcanzar al resto de las chicas.

* * *

Por dentro, la cabaña estaba bastante rustica, pero suficiente para alojar a por lo menos 12 campistas, sin contar a la supervisora. No era algo lujoso, pero si funcional.

-Chicas, se que están cansadas, pero antes de ir a dormir tengo que ponerlas al tanto de algunas cosas- retirándose los lentes, la profesora Midnight hizo el anuncio para que todas se reunieran con ella en la sala -Como algunas posiblemente ya sabrán, el campamento es una extensión de la academia y este año se solicitó la ayuda de algunos estudiantes para volverlos parte de esta experiencia maravillosa…- la escucharon decir, pero había algo en sus palabras que no parecían convencerlas del todo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- Momo tomo la palabra, adivinando la pregunta que la mayoría estaba pensando.

-Casi nada. Básicamente ayudarme a mantener el control en algunas áreas, pero luego entraremos en detalles- todas sabían que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero la dejaron continuar.

-Como es su primera vez aquí, es indispensable saber las reglas para que esto pueda funcionar. Tienen que hacerle caso a los horarios establecidos- la profesora siguió hablando, y aun con la fatiga del viaje, las chicas intentaban prestarle atención.

-¿Y esos cuales son?- Jirou incluso se retiró los audífonos un momento para escuchar mejor la respuesta. Todas imaginaban que ese lugar seria el equivalente a un campamento militar para adolescentes, donde tenias que levantarte antes del amanecer y dormir segundos después de ocultarse el sol.

-Mañana les voy a pasar la agenda, no se preocupen ahora por eso- la mujer respondió con sencillez, generando más desconfianza aun -También queda estrictamente prohibido escabullirse por las noches o adentrarse solas en el bosque. Literalmente han desaparecido personas ahí.

-No venia nada de eso en la página del campamento…- Mina le murmuró a Yaoyorozu, mostrandole en el celular ese punto.

-Tampoco están permitidos los celulares- ante el asombro de la chica con el llamativo cabello pintado de rosa, solo basto un segundo para que desapareciera el aparato de entre sus manos- Les serán devueltos al finalizar el verano- fue pasando con cada una hasta que todas se lo entregaron, algunas con más resistencia que otras.

-Pero… pero…- Mina aun estaba en el trance. De haberlo sabido, seguramente hubiera preferido repetir el curso que exponerse a eso. Su blog de moda, su canal de maquillaje, su fantástico sentido del humor que debía ser compartido con el mundo… después de una semana todos sus suscriptores iban a pensar que estaba muerta.

-Si quieren realizar una llamada hay cabinas en varios puntos del campamento- la mujer a cargo mencionó, como si esa fuera la solución definitiva a todo el problema.

-¿Cabinas telefónicas?, ¿Cómo en las películas viejas?- entre todas intentaron calmarla para terminar rápidamente con eso. No valía la pena discutir ahora.

-Se que sonara aguafiestas, pero eviten meter chicos a los cuartos. El año pasado casi me quedo sin empleo a causa de eso- pasando a otro tema que a su parecer era mas importante, todas la escucharon decir lo último con un poco de amargura.

-¿Descubrieron a una de las campista metiendo a alguien aquí?- solo de esa manera Mina pudo recuperar su atención por lo escandaloso del tema.

-Si… fue una… una campista…- casi podían ver como el sudor nervioso caía por la cara de la profesora -No coman o beban nada que no este servido en una bandeja y tampoco hablen con nadie que no pertenezca al campamento- la mejor estrategia que tuvo fue pasar rápidamente a otra cosa.

-Pero todos son del campamento- Ochako quiso remarcar ese punto, pero Midnight ya tenia preparado que responder.

-Eso podría creerse, pero hay muchos montañeses pervertidos merodeando los límites- y con eso, colocó ambas manos sobre la cadera, segura de que al menos les había dicho lo esencial.

-¿Tiene algún otro consejo para darnos?- Yaoyorozu Momo levantó la mano y después preguntó, imaginando que los siguientes dos meses serían muy duros y una mujer adulta que ya había pasado varios veranos ahí podía darles la clave para hacer los días más llevaderos.

-¿Otro consejo?, Hmmm…- la profesora se llevó una mano a la barbilla para meditar que era aquello que a ella le hubiera gustado saber en su debido momento- Jamás dejen esposado a la cama a un hombre por más de 24 horas, porque después va a querer levantar cargos legales- más de una tuvo que contenerse la risa, en parte por las palabras y también por la seriedad con que fue dicho.

-M-me refería al campamento- Momo estaba tan roja que a penas pudo aclarar lo que era lógico.

-Tómenlo como un concejo a futuro- mencionó como diciendo "De nada por la valiosa lección de vida", y después volvió a enfocarse- Hay suficientes camas para todas, así que pueden repartirlas entre ustedes. Traten de dormir lo máximo posible porque mañana sera un día largo- y con eso dio por finalizada la pequeña reunión informativa, dejando aun más dudas sin resolver.

-¿No celulares y no chicos?- Mina se quejó con indignación una vez que la profesora desapareció de vista- ¿Por qué no nos pide de una vez que dejemos de respirar?- cuando todas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el cuarto principal donde estaban las literas, Uraraka hizo un conteo rápido de las chicas, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba Himiko por ningún lado.

 **Este capitulo fue un poco mas largo en comparación con el anterior, pero las cosas se van dando. Advierto que esta va a ser una historia larga. Veremos que pasa.**

 **Saludos y Besos.**


End file.
